Lluvia
by Dry Maddness
Summary: Luego de la lluvia Bulma se da cuenta de que en el amanecer lo buenos momentos son mas placenteros.


Hola, bueno en mi país es muy tarde pero recién termine de escribir este One-shot, algo corto en mi opinión, pero me gusto y espero que les guste a ustedes también. Espero recibir sus opiniones y comentarios así que anímense y déjenme un review. Sin nada más que decir, comiencen a leer!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Akira Toriyama.**

Lluvia

Capitulo Único.

Arrugo la nariz como reflejo al sentir una gota de lluvia caer por su rostro. Había empezado a llover sin embargo a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, tenía el presentimiento que debía estar en ese lugar. Apoyándose contra la baranda de su balcón levanto la vista hacia el cielo, era de madrugada y las gotas de agua caían lentamente golpeando el suelo, los arboles, las flores, en fin todo lo que tenía a su alcance, incluyéndola a ella.

Cerró los ojos tratando de buscar la paz que tanto buscaba, nunca había sentido esa necesidad de estar sola y disfrutar de un momento de silencio, pero por primera vez en su vida era algo que necesitaba. Claro que necesitaba muchas cosas más, como lo necesitaba a él.

Hace tres días que no tenía ninguna noticia de el. Simplemente decidió desaparecerse como varias veces había hecho, dejándola sola. Para Bulma no era ninguna sorpresa, habían tiempos en los cuales a él le gustaba irse, ella suponía que para poder entrenar en algún lugar más tranquilo o poder pensar en algunas cosa, como ella estaba haciendo en estos momentos. La verdad es que lo entendía y no lo culpaba.

Desde que decidió tener un hijo con él se vio obligada a entender muchas cosas. El nunca seria ese príncipe azul con el cual soñó innumerables veces, era irónico pues el si era un verdadero príncipe, tal vez de un planeta que no existía pero un príncipe al fin y al cabo.

El no era de eso hombres que la podrían haber comprado con muchos regalos costosos y miles de viajes, ella no necesitaba nada de eso, podía tenerlo todo, pero lo quería a él.

Ni ella misma podía entender cómo pudo haberse enamorado de un hombre completamente opuesto al cual soñó toda la vida. Siempre busco alguien dulce que la enamorara todos los días con unas flores, sin embargo entendió gracias a el que eso hubiera sido algo aburrido o al menos era como ella lo veía ahora. No podía imaginar cómo sería su vida sin él, se había convertido en algo indispensable para ella.

Sabía que era un hombre con muchas sombras del pasado, y era consciente que eso lo perturbaba constantemente. El mismo le había contado hace mucho tiempo atrás todas las atrocidades que había cometido, recordó que no pudo más que quedarse en silencio y abrazarlo. En ese momento era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

Para Vegeta fue más de lo que pudo pedir.

Ella era capaz de comprenderlo sin juzgarlo, ella era la única que lograba sacar algo bueno de el por qué ella sabía que en fondo el podía llegar a ser una buena persona.

Ella siempre tuvo una idea en la mente, el nunca tuvo la culpa de nada. El había sido criado de esa manera, en su planeta purgar un planeta y matar a alguien era algo muy común como ir a trabajar en la tierra. ¿Qué culpa tenía el de solo seguir una rutina común? Esa era su realidad y en cierta manera ella tenía que aceptarla

Desde que el llego a si vida no pudo evitar sentirse más viva, recordaba que en esos tiempos solía estar deprimida por las muchas infidelidades de Yamcha. El la había ayudado. En cierta manera el había sido el nuevo responsable de muchas de sus alegrías, sin que nadie lo supiera claro. En muy poco tiempo ella tuvo que reconocer la idea de que no podía estar sin él, pensaba en el constantemente, se preocupaba por él y sobretodo lo extrañaba. El nunca solía quedarse por mucho tiempo, pero como siempre regresaba. Había veces en los cuales ella se preguntaba a donde se dirigía, pero prefirió no preguntarle.

Había muchas cosas de las cuales ella estaba segura y aceptaba. La primera era que ella amaba a ese hombre completa y incondicionalmente. El era su vida, junto a su hijo.

Recordó cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. En ese tiempo ella había descartado por completo la idea de ser madre, estaba llegando cerca de los treinta años y junto con todo lo que había ocurrido, como su ruptura con Yamcha había decido que tal vez su misión en la vida no había sido la de ser madre y en cierta manera le entristecía. Cuando le conto la notica a Vegeta recordó que el no reacción de la misma manera, solo se quedo callado y asintió. No mostro ningún interés por su hijo sin embargo tampoco se molesto y era algo que al menos la reconfortaba.

La segunda cosa de la cual ella estaba segura era que muy en el fondo el la amaba y se lo había demostrado. Recordó una noche, estaban unidos entre caricias y besos. Ella admiraba la desesperación que veía en el cada vez que la besaba, era algo que a ella le encantaba. Luego de unos segundo él se detuvo y se quedo observándola, Bulma recordó que en ese momento se puso tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar ruborizarse, el se queso ahí simplemente viéndola como un león observa a su presa, sin decir nada y luego continuo besando su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Ella sabía que ese era el momento, no podía esperar más. Luego de haberse unido como uno solo, el salió de ella y en unos pocos segundos le susurro algo al oído que nunca sería capaz de olvidar _"Tu eres mía, solo mía"_ Bulma sonrió al recordar ese comentario, siempre tan posesivo.

Luego como olvidar la muchas cosas que hizo después. La vez que quiso vengar a Mirai Trunks, la vez que se sacrifico por todos solo para derrotar a Majin Bu sabiendo que su muerte seria segura, Bulma trato de reprimir ante aquel recuerdo, odio ese momento. Pensó que lo había perdido para siempre, recordó que lloro hasta el punto de quedarse completamente seca, pero lucho por su hijo él era ahora su única razón para seguir viviendo.

Ahora que todo había pasado el se comportaba más expresivo y menos agresivo, sin embargo seguía con ese habito de desaparecer de vez en cuando.

Resignada Bulma decidió que era momento de volver si no quería coger un resfriado, cerró la puerta de cristal y se acomodo en su cama. No pudo evitar sentir una presencia vacía en su pecho al ver que el espacio de Vegeta estaba vacío. Suspiro y entro en su cama.

Se hecho mirando hacia el balcón unos momento observando como la lluvia seguía resbalándose por el cristal de la puerta y cerro sus ojos volteándose al lado contrario donde se dedico a mirar nada más que su armario para volver a cerrar sus ojos. Se quedo ahí unos momentos pero no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de ser observada.

Al voltearse vio a Vegeta que estaba observándola parada en el balcón, Bulma sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver como la miraba, era una mirada en su rostro que nunca había visto antes. Era una mescla de sufrimiento y suplica, como de desesperación.

Era eso, lucia desesperado.

Bulma se paró de inmediato, abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar. El pasó en silencio pero con la misma mirada en su rostro. Ella pudo observar como el trago saliva y lucia más nervioso, ella se puso de puntillas y logro besarle la mejilla, sabía que eso lo reconfortaría.

"Vamos a la cama" dijo ella jalando su mano, sin embargo el se quedo quieto "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto ella, pero el negó con la cabeza y luego jalo la misma mano que ella le estaba sujetando y la abrazo.

Al sentir su calor contra ella, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Podía sentir sus músculos contra su cuerpo y eso siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa. El la apretó más contra él y luego bajo su cabeza hacia donde estaba la de ella y sus narices rosaron. El bajo la mirada hacia sus labios y luego la beso, Bulma se sorprendió no esperaba eso de él.

Además era un beso completamente diferente al que solían darse. El la besaba dulce y tiernamente, con una lentitud que era dolorosa para Bulma, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de caricias por parte de él, ella quería más.

Lentamente jalo a Vegeta hacia la cama, lo necesitaba, quería estar con él.

Sin embargo se sorprendió más cuando, se dio cuenta que él se detuvó y se separo de ella.

"Espera" dijo él con la respiración un poco entre cortada "Yo tengo que decirte algo…" termino diciendo mientras miraba a otro lado.

"No" dijo ella de inmediato "No importa lo que sea, tu eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito…" Vegeta al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar tomar un largo respiro y mirarla con el deseo contenido. Rápidamente se tiro encima de ella y empezó a besarla con locura, como siempre solía hacer. Sintió como ella pasaba su manos por su torso desesperadamente, era verdad lo necesitaba.

Ella le quito el polo que traía puesto y simplemente lo tiro al suelo, Vegeta le sonrió ante aquel acto, Bulma se digno a seguir besándolo. Luego el hizo lo mismo con su prenda y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello en dirección hacia su pecho, luego paro y beso su boca parando cada vez para pronunciar palabra por palabra.

"Mujer…" Beso.

"Escucha…" Beso.

"Yo…" Beso.

"Bulma yo…" Beso.

"Te amo…" Bulma no pudo creer lo que sus oídos había escuchado y estaba dispuesta a responderle de la misma manera, sin embargó el acaparo de inmediato sus labios sin dejarla hablar. Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a llorar pero por unos segundos pensó que era la lluvia que golpeaba su rostro de nuevo. Sintió esa misma sensación de paz de cuando se encontraba sola en el balcón. Se sentía completaba, feliz, amada. Luego lo sintió lamer la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

Luego sintió una luz atravesar el balcón que los ilumino a los dos, era el amanecer.

Bulma recordó algo que alguna vez había escuchado_ "Hay sol después de la lluvia así como hay buenos momentos luego del dolor"_ Sonrió y sintió como Vegeta empezaba a darle besos por su vientre, sin duda este era un buen momento.

**FIN.**

Bueno ha sido algo corto, pero se me ocurrió la idea y pensé en publicarlo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal la actitud de Vegeta? ¿Queda con el personaje o muy suavecito? Yo pienso que está bien, ya que en mi miente siempre pensé que Vegeta podría llegar a ser mas "amigable" cuando estaba en la intimidad con Bulma, ya que es la mujer que ama.

Quería avisar que podre actualizar mi fic NECESIDAD, el próximo miércoles para los que siguen la historia y para los que no ¡Pásense! lean y si les gusta ¡Comenten! Y si no bueno, simplemente no la sigan leyendo.

Saludos.

Dry Maddness.


End file.
